<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bonk bonk bababooey by BonkinSurfboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664142">bonk bonk bababooey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard'>BonkinSurfboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji gay panics. A million thoughts had come rushing into his head. Was Akira's favorite song also Sweater Weather?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bonk bonk bababooey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hhhhhgg this started out as a "what if morgana was ryuji lil bro" but slowly turned into pegoryu mutual pining<br/>also: morgana has his human body and akira is non-binary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><em>Ryuji</em> <em> walks into LeBlanc, and sees </em> <em>Sojiro </em><em>and Akira washing the dishes</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mona is on standby, should one of them need to leave.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji: "Wow Mona, I didn't know you worked here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mona: "I don't. I just help out Boss and Akira when they need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira: "Mona, can you take over for me? I have something to do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Sure."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Ryuji</em> <em> sits by the counter to talk with Morgana</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "So, how're you liking LeBlanc so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "It's great. I can see why Akira likes it so much. I'll never understand how they make the coffee so good though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Do you even like the coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "It's the best I've had, but considering I only just started trying coffee, that might not be saying much."</p>
</div><p>Sojiro: "I'll take over from here. You two go sit down in one of the booths."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ryuji and Mona sit down in one of the open booths</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "So, what's your opinion on Akira?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "Well, I mean, they're a reliable friend. They've saved my skin a whole buncha' times. I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for the-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>M: "No, not that. I mean, how do you <em>really</em> feel about them?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "Honestly? I love them. If I could, I'd spend as much time with them as I can."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>M: "You know, they talk about you a lot."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "Wait, are you being for real?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Yep. They even talk about you in their sleep."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Ryuji</em> <em> gay panics. A million thoughts had come rushing into his head. Was Akira's favorite song also Sweater Weather?</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>M: "Sometimes I even see them glancing at you before they look away."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(J = Joker/Akira)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Near the subway exiting </em> <em>Yongen</em> <em>-Jaya</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Akira on the phone: "Can you meet me in the underground mall? I need your advice on something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ann: "What do you need advice on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "It's... about Ryuji.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A:  "Well you should have led with that! I'll be there in five."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akira and Ann meet in the underground mall</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A: "Hey! Akira! Over here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "So, what do you need help with?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Like I said, it's about Ryuji. You've known him for years, and I've only known him for a few months."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "What's that got to do with anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Hey Ann... How'd you confess to Shiho?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Huh?! We're not dating! We're just roommates!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "So, that hand-holding was purely platonic?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Ok... fine. You caught us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "So, back to what we came here for. How'd you confess to her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Well..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Back at LeBlanc</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "So, how do you think I should tell Akira?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Well, you could probably cook them something they really like."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Like curry?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "No! If you made curry, it would taste awful!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Hey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "What I was thinking was more along the lines of: give them something unforgettable and memorable."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Hmm... I dunno what they consider memorable though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Seriously?! After all we've done as the Phantom Thieves?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "I mean, yeah there's that. But I don't know how to take it to the next step."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "Ooh! I thoughta' somethin'!"</p>
</div><p>M: "Oh? What'd you think of?"</p><p>R: "Y'know how throughout all of the palaces we've been to, there's always been that one piece that's unforgettable?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>M: "Yeah...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "What if I got them something to represent all of the unforgettable things from each palace?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "That's... not a bad idea."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ann and Akira are now in Big Bang Burger</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A: "...and that's how she confessed to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Interesting. That gives me an idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "What's this master plan you've thought of this time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "So you know how Shiho gave you something you loved?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "What if I made Ryuji a mega ramen bowl?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "That could work."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Back at LeBlanc</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "...so a chocolate pyramid, a Big Bang Burger cake, candy poker chips, and then finally a dinner reservation at Sky Tower."</p>
</div><p>M: "Wow Ryuji. That's..."</p><p>R: "I'm a little short on cash though, so I'll have to ask my mom for some..."</p><p>M: "How much money do you have now?"</p><p>R: "Not much. Hopefully I'll have enough by  Valentines Day. If not, then I guess White Day will have to work."</p><p>M: "You're hoping they'll confess first?"</p><p>R: "Yeah, if I could, I would definitely confess first though."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "So, now that we've finished with that, what's your opinion on Ann and Shiho?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Wait, Lady Ann has a girlfriend?!"</p>
</div><p>Ryuji, panicking that he revealed it too early to Mona: "No, I mean as friends."</p><p>M: "Oh. I thought you meant something else."</p><p>M: "If I'm honest, Lady Ann is fantastic. I love everything about her."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ryuji, muttering to himself: "well it's gonna effin' hurt when you find out the truth..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Hm? Did you say something Ryuji?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Huh? Why would I say something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "Anyway, back to Lady Ann..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akira and Ann are walking to Yongen-Jaya, and neither realize it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A: "You know, I think Ryuji might like you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joker, gay panicking: "What?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "What? You seriously think I haven't noticed how he looks at you?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "How did you notice that me and Shiho are dating, but you haven't noticed Ryuji falling in love with you?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "I... don't know..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Oh! I didn't even notice we walked all the way here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Ann, what do I do? Should I confess or potentially ris-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Listen to me. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves. If you can take on a corrupt god, surely you can tell your best friend that you love him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "I guess you're right..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akira walks in.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>R: "Hey. How ya' been?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Good, how about you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "I've... been good too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: "I should probably leave you two."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sojiro: "I'm going too. It's almost time to close the shop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira, at the same time as Ryuji: "Hey, I've been thinking about this ever since we first met and... I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji, at the same time as Akira: "Listen, I really like you, and I wish we can be more then friends."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're both too flushed to say anything.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ann, to Mona: "What exactly did you tell Ryuji?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mona, in response: "Nothing. What did you tell Akira?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A: "Well... it's a long story."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "So you're..."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akira embraces Ryuji, and holds him as tight as they can.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "I want to spend every second of my life with you Ryuji!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Bro... me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J: "Oh you idiot, just shut up and kiss me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>R: "Gladly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ryuji and Akira kiss. It's soft, tender, and exactly how they'd both imagined it. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They know they're gonna face hardships in their lives, but they won't face it alone. They have each other, and they always will.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>